There are known in the art a variety of board games designed to encourage weight control, dieting, nutrition and exercise. A common theme to most of these games is to encourage weight control and exercise. Although encouragement is good, nothing prevents the game players from disregarding all information and encouragement obtained during the playing and never actually practicing good exercise or nutrition at any time. The present invention has a major advantage of not only encouraging weight control, proper dieting and exercise in playing the game, but makes exercise and gaining nutritional information an actual part of playing the game. This way the participant not only enjoys the friendly competition in playing the game with others, but obtains the healthy advantages of exercise during the actual playing of the game.